


First page of a new story

by Snowfall66



Series: The Legacy Kids [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beta'd by my baby brother, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Grimm - Freeform, Initiation, Legacy kids, Lots of OC's, Nora's a good mum (even though she'd a bit crazy), Pretty much all oc's, Ren and Nora's eldest child, Ren is a good dad, Sky Ren, Weapons, beacon - Freeform, flash backs, partners, past trauma, which was simultaneously a really good and really bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall66/pseuds/Snowfall66
Summary: Sky Ren. Eldest daughter of Nora and Lie Ren. The first of the legacy children to go to Beacon. Let her story begin...Based on my RWBY next generation so go read the character profiles before you read this. This is just Sky's initiation into Beacon but more of her story will be coming.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, OC/OC
Series: The Legacy Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013682
Kudos: 2





	First page of a new story

Sky Ren, had been told about Beacon academy since the day she was born she’d even visited Oscar and Jaune here before, with her parents, but stepping off the airship and walking through the courtyard as a first-year student the air felt… different. The young redhead smiled peacefully taking in her surroundings pulling her light blue suitcase behind her. The academy itself was huge, the windows of the clock-tower glinting in the mid-morning sun, students chattered all around her calling to friends they hadn’t seen all summer and though the busy atmosphere should have felt intimidating Sky found it almost welcoming. The eldest Ren was starting the next chapter of her life and she couldn’t have been more excited.

Coming from a large family Sky didn’t really have friends her own age, she had her siblings and cousins and various aunts and uncles for companionship. That's not to say she wasn’t well-liked back at Signal but given who she was related to it was hard to tell whether people wanted to be friends with her or Sky Ren eldest child of the RWBY/JNOR family. So she was nice and civil but never really got close to anyone.

“You okay there Love?”

Except Orrin.

Sky hummed an affirmative as the tall boy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Orrin was second in his class at Signal, beaten only by Sky and the friendly rivalry that came from it brought them close enough that by the time they were fifteen they were head over heels for each other. They’d been dating for just over a year before they both got into Beacon and Sky was ecstatic to be sharing this with him.

“Just taking it all in.” She said wistfully leaning back into his arms as he too started to stare at their new home for the coming months.

“Yeh it’s all a bit intense isn’t it.”

Sky shook her head.

“No, I think it's wonderful. We’re finally here O. After everything we went through we made it, and we can leave everything else in the past.”

Orrin nodded thoughtfully and they stood there for a few more moments in silence before they were interrupted.

“Sky!”

The redhead grinned turning slightly to face the voice of her mentor.

“Uncle Oscar!”

Orrin kissed his girlfriends cheek and left the two alone under the guise of signing them in. Sky watched him go, his long green trench coat flapping slightly in the breeze. Oscar, or Professor Pine as he was usually known nowadays, walked up to his Goddaughter throwing his arms around her in a hug.

“I was hoping to catch you before my big speech but we don’t have long and Glynda will have my head of we’re late. Walk with me?”

Sky giggled grabbing her suitcase and following the headmaster. The two had always been close, Oscar taking his duties as Godfather very seriously, and always making time for the young girl even during the school year. Two days after her eleventh birthday the young man turned up at their door offering to train Sky personally, an offer she of course accepted and now she owed all her achievements, and possibly her life, to him.

“Are you prepared?”

“Yes don’t worry Dad triple checked I had everything before I left and I'm pretty sure Mum bought the entire ammo store, I don’t think I’ll need anymore ’til at least Christmas.”

They both chuckled at Nora’s antics as they stopped between Pyrrha’s fountain and the main entrance.

“That wasn’t what I meant Little Bird,”

Lie Ren had called his eldest daughter Sky Bird from the moment she was born, it was what inspired her symbol and many other nicknames from those she loved.

“Are you ready for this mentally, emotionally? You know I would have given both you and Mr Wood a place next year if you needed some time after…”

“I'm fine Uncle Oscar, we both are. As long as we have each other we’ll be fine.” Sky cut him off with a slightly forced smile.

“Of course you are.” Oscar chuckled.

“Your not so little now Little Bird. Just remember I'm always here if you need to talk.” He smiled at her warmly and Sky hugged him again mumbling a thank you against his jacket.

“Now I should go find my deputy before she finds me but I think Jaune wanted to talk to you before initiation.” He gestured to where Jaune stood at the fountain talking to a few second-year students.

Sky said goodbye as they parted, heading over to another one of her many pseudo uncles. Jaune smiled as he spotted her, waving her over to join the group.  
“Sky I’m so glad you’re finally here. This is Cinnamon, Olive, Akala and Lilac otherwise known as the girls of team COAL. They were top of their first year, a trend I’m sure they intend to continue into their second.”

Olive and Akala looked bashful at the praise and Lilac scuffed the floor with her toe but Cinnamon, a tall girl with skin the colour of a caramel latte, just grinned proudly at her team puffing her chest out slightly.

“Girls this is the eldest of my many nieces, Sky, it's her first day.” Jaune finished the introductions pulling the young girl in for a quick side hug.

“It's nice to meet you guys.” Sky smiled holding her hand out which Cinnamon shook with a strong grip. The older girls dark brown hair brushed her broad shoulders framing her golden eyes nicely, she looked kind but determined and Sky had a feeling she was going to like her.

“Wait your Sky Ren, eldest of the RWBY/JNOR kids. Didn’t you win like all of the competitions in Signal since you were like twelve?” Olive, a blonde with deep green eyes and an impressive looking rifle on her back, said at a speed to rival Ruby her eyes wide.

“Oh my brothers, your right!” Akala confirmed stepping in front of her leader to vigorously shake Sky’s hand, her bubblegum pink aura crawled with energy and excitement that reminded the first year of her mother.

“You kicked the ass of students three times your size they did a two-page spread on you and the other legacy kids in Huntsman News!” The girl with bright pink pigtails rambled without taking a breath.

“Woah there Kal it’s only the girls first day don’t scare her off just yet.” 

The reassuring wink Cinnamon gave her whilst pulling her dark blue eyed teammate away made Sky chuckle even though the was used to starstruck rambling especially since that dammed article. Whilst it was true that Sky, Ember and Hazel as the older kids in the family were making waves in the combat world none of them really wanted the extra fame but they also weren’t about to hide their talents, well except Hazel who was still pretty young.

“It's okay, I’ve heard about you guys too Uncle Jaune and Uncle Oscar have been very impressed with you.”

“Really! The headmaster’s noticed us and has told Sky Ren child prodigy about us! Cinna are you hearing this?” Olive exclaimed eyes wide. Olive was the same height as Sky, which was over a foot shorter than her partner, but the quiet girl behind her, Lilac, was even shorter.

“Yeah okay, I think that's our cue to leave don’t you think Lilac?” Cinnamon said giving a pointed look to her silent teammate who giggled slightly pushing her ridiculously long light lavender coloured hair behind her ears. She then grabbed both Akala and Olive lifting each off the floor with one hand and walking towards the second year dorms.

“Well Sky Ren, if your as good as my girls say you are then I expect we’ll be seeing quite a bit of each other.”

“I look forward to it.” Sky said as Cinnamon left to follow her team, and she meant it. Team COAL had the potential to be very interesting allies.

“Sorry about that I had thought the upperclassmen would be less affected by who you are what with me and Oscar already being here.”

“Don't worry I kind of expected it. Us legacy kids have a different kind of effect on people, something about our ‘raw potential’ according to the media.” Sky laughed.

She stayed talking with her uncle turned Professor for a few more minutes before Orrin came to tell her the welcome speech was starting. After that, it was a blur of rules and pamphlets and setting up their sleeping bags until suddenly the two were led about a foot away from each other in a hall full of murmuring students dimly lit by a few candles no one had bothered to blow out yet.

Orrin wore his usual green checkered pyjama bottoms and had thrown on a dark brown t-shirt as well, not really comfortable being shirtless in a hall full of strangers. Sky had a light blue loose tank top and pink shorts, that might of been Nora’s, to sleep in, not that she could sleep. She sat up with a huff crossing her legs and looking around the hall.

“Is it the floor?” Orrin asked rubbing his own eyes with a yawn.

“No, you know its not that. It’s something else, a feeling like we’re being watched.”

Orrin sat up sleepily.

“Love, we are being watched.” He sighed before flopping back down groaning as his spine hit the floor.

He wasn’t wrong. Apparently one of the first years had heard Olive and Akala gushing earlier and by now Sky had no doubt that everybody in this hall knew who she was.

“No not like that.” She sighed pulling her hair up and tying it in a ponytail with her ribbons.

Sky had two ribbons, one green and one pink, to represent her parents. She’d usually wear one on each wrist but they did come in handy for getting her heavy hair out of her face when she was trying to concentrate. 

Carefully she sat up straight relaxing her shoulders into a familiar position.

_“Relax your shoulders now Sky Bird but keep your back straight”_

_“I feel silly Papa.” Six-year-old Sky scrunched her nose up her eyes closed under her blindfold._

_“I know but meditating is good for focusing your mind. It will help you control your semblance.” Ren told his daughter taking her hands gently and placing them on her knee’s._

_The father-daughter duo had come to the outskirts of Vale at first light and now sat on the highest ridge Lie Ren could reach with Sky clinging to his back._

_“Then no more headaches?” The small redhead asked, almost pleading and it broke her father's heart but as always he pressed on._

_“Hopefully. Now focus your mind. What do you hear?”_

Sky shook herself out of the memory and focused her mind, she could hear the rustling of packets behind her where someone had snuck in some snacks, soft snoring from the few students who were already asleep, she was hyper-aware of Orrin’s breathing as always and someone was walking in front of her, heavy steps getting closer.

“Hi there.” 

Sky opened her eyes to reddish-brown pupils in her face and if she hadn’t known he was there she definitely would have jumped. As it was she just blinked in surprise as Orrin groaned.

“Yes, she’s Sky Ren. Sure she’ll sign anything that's not a body part. Yes, we are together. Yes, I’m very lucky. No, she can't introduce you to her parents. Are we done here?” The dark-haired boy grumbled rolling onto his stomach and pulling his pillow over his head, ignoring the painful way his nose was pressed into the floor.

“Orrin don’t be rude!” Sky exclaimed hitting his leg which only got her some more grumbling and a half-hearted kick back.

“Ignore him he’s much nicer when he’s not tired I swear.” She apologised to the strange boy dressed only in red basketball shorts and the same kind of slippers a grandfather would wear.

“Nah it's okay I don’t think any of us are enjoying the cold floor, emphasis on cold.” He chuckled running a hand through the messy brown curls that sat on top of his head.

“If your that cold it might help if you put a jumper on.” Sky giggled but the boy just chuckled holding his hand out for her to shake.

“Flynn Kanella, from the land of no jumpers.” 

Sky hummed in realisation, he was from Vacuo. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Flynn. I’m Sky.”

“Yeh I know but don’t worry I’m not gonna go all crazy fan on you.” Flynn said sitting down crosslegged opposite her, which was impressive given how long his legs were. 

If they stood side by side Sky figured he would be two or three inches taller than Orrin but her boyfriend was probably broader with more muscles. Flynn still seemed strong but in a thinner more stretched out way.

“I don’t think they’re really fans. Well, fans of my parents maybe.” 

They both chuckled, laughing even more when someone across the hall told them to shut up.

“Well anyway I heard what you said about being watched and I thought I could help.” He nodded to a short stocky girl sat against the far wall. 

Her hair up in a ponytail was dark red and her eyes almost black.

“That there is Sable Ink. Word on the street is she holds some sort of grudge against you nobody knows why though.”

Orrin had obviously been listening to the conversation because he shot up at the name and they both now stared at the girl they didn’t know existed.

“Woah okay wasn’t expecting that level of reaction. You know her then?”

Sky shook her head but Orrin answered.

“We knew her father.” He said grimly turning to face the other boy whilst Sky kept her gaze locked on Sable’s.

Flynn knew that was all he was getting from the look on Orrin’s face so just nodded in understanding. He came from the Vacuo wastelands, he knew what that face meant.

“Hey,” Orrin said to get his girlfriends attention.

She looked at him her expression giving nothing away but he didn’t need facial cues to know what she was thinking.

“It’ll be fine. She can't do anything here and she probably won't try anything anyway. Chances are she doesn’t even know what happened, just an angry teenager, nothing we can't handle.”

Sky relaxed slightly, everything he was saying was true, but only slightly.

“Look I haven’t set up my sleeping bag yet and there's a space next to her. I could set up there and I’m a pretty light sleeper so if she moves you’ll have some advanced warning.”

Sky and Orrin looked to each other having a silent conversation.

“We cant ask you to do that for us, besides I’m probably just being paranoid.” Sky said finally but Flynn just gave her a lopsided grin.

“Hey its no problem plus you guys seem cool and I couldn’t exactly bring any Vacuo friends with me.”

Orrin nodded holding out his arm to Flynn.

“Then consider us your first Vale friends.” He said as the two clasped arms and Sky rolled her eyes slightly at the overly masculine gesture.

“Thank you, Flynn from the land of no jumpers, we owe you.”

Flynn waved off the thank you taking the long way round to the empty spot at Sable’s side. The glaring girl was so busy watching Sky and Orrin she didn’t notice their new ally setting up shop and winking at them before settling down. Sky sighed as Orrin guided her to lie back down, both of them shifting to face the enemy as much as possible without having to talk about it. 

The night passed without incident and Sky and Orrin were up at the crack of dawn for their usual training. Back in Vale Orrin only lived a few streets away from the Lotus cafe so the two got used to getting up to train before school, at first with Ren and Nora and then, as they got older, on their own.

They started with some basic stretches in the courtyard having donned their work out clothes which just consisted of green basketball shorts and a black tank top for Orrin and a light blue vest top with black shorts for Sky. Then they went for a run along Beacon cliffs ending up at the fields where by now a few more students were making their way to breakfast full of yawns and sleepy eyes.

The couple decided that some light sparring would be a good way to practise for initiation whilst also not tiring them out or at least that's how it started. Twenty minutes later Sky’s knives glanced off the sharp edges of Orrin’s bow ‘Phantom’, the force sending both skidding back a meter but neither lost their footing. Orrin kept Phantom’s hard light string deactivated, knowing that Sky wouldn’t let him get far enough away to use it, instead relying on the top limb of his dark bow that was sharpened like a sword.

“Thought we were keeping it light Love.” He grinned as they circled each other.

“Yes well, have to give the adoring fans a show.” She chuckled referring to the growing crowd of mainly first years watching their battle.

Orrin grinned and charged in swinging for her torso at a speed that surprised onlookers given his size, Sky dropped sliding under his blade using one of her knives to pull his ankle back dropping him to one knee. Orrin wasn’t discouraged though blocking her next attack by thrusting the bottom limb of his bow over his shoulder to intercept her knife almost instinctively. 

“No holding back then.” He smirked looking back at her.

“I never do.”

Orrin chuckled standing and kicking her back in one fluid movement turning to face her only for Sky to jump at him pushing off his chest with her feet and executing a perfect flip. As soon as she landed she was running towards her boyfriend leaping over him in a move that would leave anyone else with a knife in their back. However this wasn’t the first time they’d fought, far from it, so knowing the move Orrin side stepped reached up with his bow hooking the small girl as she was in the air and pulling her down all in a fraction of a second. Her recovery was quick leaping back with a smile.

“Oh you’ve kept that one hidden, how long you been working on it?”

“Long enough that I knew it would work, your sister helped.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Probably.”

This time they charged in together blades glancing off each other in a flurry of weapons and moves almost too fast for the onlookers to keep any track of. All of a sudden they were flying away from each other, Sky in an impressive backflip and Orrin skidding back on his feet. Almost instantly the green-eyed boy started running at her prompting Sky to flip Lumo into its handgun form firing three shots. Each was blocked by Orrin’s bow as he kept charging leaping slightly into the air for a sweeping blow which Sky moved to block. In an instant the boy was gone the only trace of him a subtle mist in the air until he reappeared on the other side of his girlfriend less than a second later, using his momentum to spin round and continue the attack. Sky, however, was fast and familiar with his semblance so quickly turned as well redirecting the blow with her handgun and managing to get a direct hit to Orrin’s stomach with Malhela, his aura flickering but not going out. This moment of distraction gave her enough time to jump over and onto his back holding her knife against his throat.

“And I think that means…”

Before she could declare victory Orrin seemed to evaporate once more meaning Sky, of course, fell right through his mist hitting the ground with enough force to make her own aura stutter. The green-eyed boy then rematerialised pressing a knee into her back just hard enough to keep her down.

“Well, actually I think I win.”

“You so sure about that.”

Feeling a poking to his side Orrin looked down to find Sky’s knife poised to penetrate his ribs and probably do some serious damage. With a laugh, he stood helping Sky up.

“You know one of these days I’ll actually beat you.”

Sky laughed waving thanks to the clapping crowd before directing them both to make a quick escape.

“Well you're getting better, you haven’t properly lost in a while and to be fair we were both going easy there.”

It was true that both teens had been holding back not wanting to break their aura’s so close to initiation. Fights between them in the past had been known to go on for over an hour and cause some significant property damage, so much so that they were banned from sparring at Signal.

Breakfast was a quick affair where a few more students tried to talk to Sky. She was always willing to indulge them, telling them random facts about her family to appease them like Nora’s favourite exercise or Ruby’s favourite colour (she wasn’t quite sure why they had to ask). They often tried to stray into more important subjects like Ren’s last mission or Blake’s Black Wing, sometimes a brave one would even ask about Ruby and the CORe. It was when the conversation took this kind of turn that Sky would give her boyfriend a look and Orrin would find the politest way to say ‘Beat it’. They’d got the system down to a fine art by the time they were all stood on the launchpads at Beacon cliff.

They’d changed quickly into their combat outfits and Sky’s consisted of a sky blue crop top with three quarter length sleeves that were held together with black ribbon, elegantly crisscrossed like the ribbon of a dancers shoes. Her short blue skirt was held by a thick black belt with had her symbol on the front, a blue swift flying upwards, as did her high-heeled knee-high black boots. Her knife holsters were strapped to her thighs, her green and pink ribbons were tied around her wrists and the ensemble was finished off with the necklace Orrin had got her for her last birthday of his own symbol. Comparatively, Orrin’s outfit was simple, A dark brown button-up and black trousers under his Green trench coat, his quiver on his back, containing his bow and an inordinate amount of arrows, showed his symbol of a dark brown tree in a green circle. His heavy combat boots, laced with sky blue laces and his sky blue fingerless gloves were the only brighter colours he wore.

“So today you will be entering the forest in search of a relic, once you have collected your relic you must make your way back up here. The moment you touch the ground you will be on your own, however the first person you make eye contact with will become your partner for the rest of your time at this school, there will be no changing this am I clear?”

Oscar didn’t wait for an answer simply nodding to Glynda who turned on her scroll.

“Oh, and you will have to utilise your own landing strategy.”

Oscar winked at Sky and they were off. 

Sky used her brief time in the air to centre herself, ‘preparing for battle’ as Nora would say. The passing thought made her chuckle as she reached the tree line holding Lumo and Malhela out on each side letting them catch on branches and tree’s to slow her descent. She hit the ground with a roll glancing behind her at the destruction she’d caused, branches had fallen and split and even some of the tree’s had splintered, all of it showing clearly her destructive path to the forest floor.

“Oops” she mumbled to herself before running off in what she presumed to be Orrin’s general direction.

The two had made peace with the fact that they may not be partners or even on the same team but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

She didn’t get far though before a tall boy in a reddish-brown jacket and cargo shorts all but spun through the canopy hitting the ground like a star fish. He groaned which had Sky trying to suppress a giggle, ultimately she failed and the boy looked to her.

“Sky?”

“Flynn from the land of no jumpers, you okay there?”

Flynn simply groaned in response as Sky helped him off the ground. His jacket, the sleeves of which only came to his elbows, was over what looked like a white v-neck t-shirt and his shorts had two red patterned boomerangs poking out of the pockets.

“Yeh, my landing strategy needs some work, not a lot of cliffs to jump off of in the wastelands.” He chuckled brushing his shorts off and glancing around the woods.

“Oh shoot sorry you probably wanted to partner up with Orrin.” He looked a bit nervous as if Sky was going to be mad at him for literally dropping in on her.

“Don’t worry about that we knew there was no way to guarantee being together, do however worry about them.”

She gestured over Flynn’s shoulder where two Ursa were rapidly approaching.

“You take right, I’ve got left,” Sky told him keeping her eyes on both bear-like Grimm.

“Aye Aye Captain.”

Flynn pulled the two boomerangs out of his shorts twirling them around his hands once before throwing both at the right Ursa and charging in. Sky grinned before flipping her knives into pistols and starting to shoot rapid-fire bullets at the Grimm. She charged at it as it charged at her but before the collision Sky jumped pushing off the beasts head to flip, land behind it and seamlessly continue shooting. Flynn’s strategy was a bit more head-on, catching his weapons during his charge then using the sharp edges to unleash a barrage of hits until the Ursa threw him away. Though he hit a tree with a groan the young Vacuen’s recovery was quick shooting at the Ursa as it charged at him.

Sky risked a glance to check her partner's aura, which was holding strong, before backing up from her own opponent. She waited for the inevitable charge then held strong until the Ursa was almost on top of her. At the last second, she turned and jumped grabbing on to a tree branch wrapping her legs around the Grimm’s neck, flipping her guns back into knives she thrust both into the ursa’s chest dropping to the floor in a crouch as it disintegrated. 

Sky’s victory was short-lived when she spotted four more Ursa making their way through the underbrush. Backing up quickly she looked to Flynn who found himself in a tree shooting dust rounds from his boomerangs down at his own opponent. The Grimm melted away as did the young boys grin as he spotted the new arrivals. He jumped down to stand next to his new partner both taking battle stances as they watched the Grimm lumber towards them.

“If you’ve got any tricks up your sleeve now would be the time to let me know.” Sky only slightly joked Ursa weren’t a massive problem and aura wise neither of them were doing too bad but she was wary of what else they would encounter in these woods and unwilling to waste it all in the first fight.

“Oh yeh I almost forgot.” Flynn chuckled shaking his head.

Ignoring Sky’s confused look he pocketed one of his boomerangs lifting his hand out towards the Grimm. After a moment of concentration, the Grimm started to rise, floating about six feet in the air as if someone had turned the gravity off. 

“Nice! How long can you hold them?” She asked changing Lumo and Malhela into their gun form once more.

“They’re pretty heavy, not long. If you get close you’ll be affected too.” Flynn told her his voice slightly strained as he frowned with concentration.

Sky nodded running towards the Ursa, using a fallen tree to gain height and diving headfirst into the low gravity area Flynn had created. Her momentum carried her into the first Ursa and she grabbed its shoulder plate shooting several rounds up through its chin as it flailed helplessly.

Meanwhile, Flynn was starting to sweat a bit trying desperately not to break his concentration and also making sure nothing got the drop on them whilst Sky was dealing with the Grimm.

She pushed off her targets chest a second before it disintegrated heading for the second beast, shooting at it as she went so that by the time she got to it she floated through its remains straight into the third Ursa. Switching Lumo into knife form she stuck it in the Grimm’s chest using it to hold on as she unloaded several rounds into its midriff. Unfortunately, as it flailed the Ursa landed a hit to Sky’s side sending her tumbling head over heel. 

The surprise broke Flynn’s concentration sending Sky and the two remaining Grimm into the ground as he fell to one knee panting slightly. Sky landed on her back the air being knocked out of her and dazing her for a second, the Ursa she’d already been shooting at disintegrated on impact but the last one stood back up snarling at the small ginger. 

The Grimm moved in raising its claw ready to strike, Sky reached for her weapons that had ended up just out of her reach, Flynn tried to stand but not fast enough. Then, out of nowhere, an arrow flew through the air puncturing the beasts eye and lodging itself in a tree on the other side. Sky breathed a sigh of relief before easing herself to her feet.

Flynn looked to his right to see Orrin emerging from the bushes, a serious look on his face, Phantom still raised and eyes darting around looking for more threats around his girlfriend.

“What took you so long?” She chuckled picking up Lumo and Malhela and collecting the arrow without looking to him.

“Sorry Love, got caught up with some Beowolves.” Orrin grinned, the sudden one-eighty in his demeanour surprising Flynn.

The archer deactivated Phantoms hard-light string storing the bow on his back before moving to help Flynn stand.

“I saw your party trick there, pretty neat semblance.”

Flynn nodded running a hand through his hair as Sky joined the boys placing the arrow back in Orrin’s quiver.

“Comes in handy, bit draining though so can't use it as often as I’d like.”

Sky hummed in agreement looking her new partner up and down in concern.

“Yeah, your aura took a major hit from that. We’re gonna have to travel through the trees, try and avoid any major fights.” The second bit she directed to Orrin who nodded both not noticing Flynn’s perplexed face until he spoke.

“You can see aura’s?”

“Yeah sorry that's my semblance. If it has a soul I can see it’s aura.” Sky giggled.

“Neat! What about you Muscles?”

“Muscles?” Orrin questioned raising an eyebrow.

“He can turn himself and anything he’s touching into mist for short periods of time.” Sky answered for him directing them all to a tree.

She jumped grabbing a branch swinging round it and using her momentum to reach a higher branch which she then pulled herself up to stand on like it was nothing. The boys stared up at her, Flynn with his eyes wide.

“Does she do that often?” He marvelled.

“Climb trees?”

“No, act like she’s not really awesome.” Flynn answered using the sharp points of his boomerangs to start scaling the tree.

Orrin just laughed pulling himself up onto a branch.

“You two coming?” Came Sky’s voice and then they were both laughing.

The next fifteen minutes were spent moving through the trees further into the forest. Sky took the lead moving with a cat-like elegance that would make both her father and aunt Blake proud, Flynn followed behind only falling twice and Orrin brought up the rear grabbing Flynn by the scruff of the neck each time he slipped. All in all, they were making good time, spotting some more Grimm and a few other pairs but no one for Orrin to partner up with. That was until they spotted four boarbatusks crowding round a tree that stood in a clearing and what looked like woodland creatures attacking them. 

Two were being assaulted by a few small birds, another was having to kick back at some rabbits and the last one had some sort of insects hanging off its tusk. The distractions were probably the only things keeping them from knocking down the tree where Sky spotted a flash of blue and heard what sounded oddly like music.

“You guys head to the ground but stay out of sight and wait for my signal.” She said and the boys nodded making their way down.

Sky herself headed towards the tree getting as close as she could without heading to the ground herself. From her new vantage point, she could see the blue was actually the ankle-length skirt of a girl and the music was coming from her flute.

“Hey! Hey, are you okay?” She called and though the girl spotted her and looked relieved she didn’t stop playing.

Sky looked between the red-faced musician and the animals on the ground then nodded in understanding.

“If you stop playing the animals will stop and the Grimm will knock you out of the tree.” She surmised.

The dark-haired girl nodded thankfully and Sky dropped a few branches lower to the ground before meeting the girl's eyes.

“Stop playing. Trust me.” She said and whether it was the seriousness in her voice, the look in her sky blue eyes or the slight smile she was sporting, the other girl decided she was trustworthy and lowered her flute.

The second the music stopped the animals fled and the boarbatusks shook their heads focusing in on the turquoise eyed girl in the tree.

Sky closed her eyes.

_“AGAIN!”_

_The whip crashed, its target trying and failing to stifle his cry of pain. His dark hair usually so soft and never past his ears was matted with dirt tickling his neck, his aura long broken and not given the time to recharge. He looked at her, grime covering his face, blood trickling from his mouth and he was smiling a grim sort of determined smile. She knew he was trying to be brave, trying to hide his fear, hide his pain but his eyes…_

_His bright, gentle, loving, broken, fearful green met her clouded with tears, shaken by sobs blue._

_“AGAIN!”_

The Grimm stopped. turned to Sky then all four charged her larger, slightly more stable tree. Having completed her objective she locked the memory away once more then yelped as her tree shook before shouting to the boys.

“Umm guys consider this your SIGNAL!”

The two boys emerged from the edge of the clearing Flynn throwing his boomerangs at one of the Grimm whilst Orrin shot an arrow into the ground in front of the other three. This also happened to be at the base of Sky’s tree so when the arrow exploded in a burst of fire dust the tree rocked again almost making Sky fall out.

“Okay maybe DON’T do that again!” She shouted shooting at one of her attackers.

The girl from the tree jumped down as Flynn and Orrin ran over, she reached the Grimm before the boys and flicked her flute which then extended into a staff. One of the Grimm turned to her and she took a breath to steady herself as it charged, flexing her shaking hands. As the boarbatusk reached her she blocked the hit with her staff pushing against the soulless creature locking them together, she was taller than Sky but very slight, she didn’t have the muscle mass to go head on with the beast and was quickly getting pushed back. Sky noticed this as she clung to her tree once more.

“Jump over it. Keep moving, it's stronger but you're faster.”

The girl took her advice, leaping over the Grimm landing a hit on its flank that sent it skidding away. It turned to face her grunting then rolling towards her again but this time she sidestepped the charge using the end of her staff to land a hit on its side sending it back once more.

“Good! Boarbatusks aren’t smart it’ll try the same thing again, this time try to hit the back of its neck!” Sky was so invested in the other girls fight she almost fell when Flynn sent one of their opponents flying into her tree with a shouted apology.

This time, as the Grimm charged, the girl waited until the last second then stuck her staff in the top of the beasts neck, pole vaulting over it and landing on the other side as it disintegrated. At the same time, the boys had finished off the other three, with some long ranged help from Sky and the small girl jumped down giggling as the tree fell. 

“That was awesome! Thank you, your advice really helped.” The girl said heading over to meet Sky.

Now that she had a chance, Sky gave the girl a proper look. The slit in her skirt went up to her upper thigh showing her royal blue shorts and she wore a long-sleeved blue crop top that had strings of blue, royal blue and turquoise dancing from the hem over her exposed midriff. She’d shrunk her staff down back into her flute which she stored in a holster on the small of her back that was hidden by the royal blue ends of her long, straight, midnight locks.

“It’s no problem I just showed you how to use your own skills.” Sky smiled.

“I'm Sky this is Orrin and Flynn.” 

“Oh every prospective Hunter knows who you are, it’s nice to meet you though, you guys too. Thank you for saving me, I’m Nila.”

“Nice to meet you too Nila and don’t sweat it although I do wish my new partner here would have mentioned that her plan meant transferring the danger onto herself.” Flynn gave Sky a pointed look.

“He’s right Love I’m pretty sure there was a better way to do that.” Orrin pointed out but Sky just laughed.

“Oh please it wasn’t that bad, we’ve done way worse.”

Orrin rolled his eyes then turned to Nila.

“Anyway looks like we’re partners. I promise I’m not as reckless as she is.”

“Lies!” Sky scoffed.

“Excuse me but who had to rescue who from a pit of unrefined gravity dust?” Orrin argued as he walked after his girlfriend.

“Oh this I have to hear, You coming Nila?” Flynn asked, jogging after the couple.

Nila smiled brightly.

“Yeh, I'm coming.”

With Flynn’s aura mostly recovered and an extra fighter they decided to travel on the ground this time, none of them really knowing where they were going but resigning to just keep moving. They made pleasant conversation, all four getting along well. Sky was taking the lead again and, as the boys discussed the pro’s and con’s of their weapons, Nila jogged to catch up with the shorter girl.

“Sky I'm curious, how exactly did you get the boarbatusks to go for you instead of me?” She asked and Sky sighed.

“Well, Grimm are drawn to negative emotions: anger, despair… fear.”

Nila nodded at the well-known fact.

“So if you learn to control those emotions release them and lock them away at your will you can use them almost like bait.” Sky explained.

“And you can do that?” 

The dark haired girl knew Sky Ren was good but she didn’t quite expect her to be this good.

“Enough for a few boarbatusks yeh. My father can do it better, my aunts too, it's easier if you use memories to create the emotions.” Sky replied quietly, glancing back to Orrin who looked to her understanding.

Neither of their partners missed the look and whilst Nila was happy to let them have the moment Flynn spoke up.

“You guys have been through stuff haven’t you?”

Sky took a breath before smiling at the tall boy.

“Everyones been through stuff Flynn from the land of no jumpers, what matters is moving forward not back.”

Conversation stopped then but the silence wasn’t awkward, they were all content to their own thoughts for the moment and if Sky reached for Orrin’s hand and held on a little too tight no one mentioned it. 

The quiet continued until a deep growl was heard seemingly all around them, instantly they all took up battle poses, Sky motioning for them to stay low and stay quiet. The growl was heard again, it was clearly only one beast but its location was still unclear.

“What the hell is that?” Flynn whispered, weapons poised to fire.

Orrin had activated his bow and notched an arrow ready to release as soon as he had a target, Nila had pulled out her flute extending it into staff form and Sky had her fingers poised over triggers. They were prepared for battle scanning the forest around them but no attack came.

They heard the growl again this time so close that Nila winced at the loud noise.

“That is way too close for comfort.” Orrin pointed out, flexing his fingers on Phantoms hard-light string.

Sky hushed him, pushing her hair behind her ears and listening intently. The others followed her lead and the sound of wings beating met their ears.

“Its above us.” Sky concluded making Flynn and Nila relax slightly.

“Nothings getting through that canopy.” The musician breathed but Sky seemed sceptical.

“We should stay on guard though. I don’t know of any flying Grimm that make a sound like that.”

“You know you don’t make me feel any better when you say that Boss.” Flynn grimaced as they kept moving, none of them stowing their weapons.

They didn’t walk for much longer before coming across what appeared to be the edge of the forest. In the centre was a large round table seemingly carved from the orange stone of the ground and around its edge sat gemstones of various colours. On the other side the ground dropped away in what looked like a very steep cliff and beyond that they couldn’t see. 

“Hey look who it is?” Flynn deadpanned.

He gestured to where a girl in maroon combat trousers and a black bomber jacket was sprinting across the clearing back towards the tree line on their left. Sky and Orrin recognised Sable Ink and though Nila didn’t she picked up on the hesitant faces of the others. Sable had a black gemstone in her hand but they couldn’t see much more before she disappeared into the tree’s.

“She was in a hurry.” Orrin mumbled frowning.

Sky hummed in agreement mirroring her boyfriends face as she assessed the clearing.

“I don't think we should all go out, something feels off.” She told them and both Nila and the boys agreed.

“How about two of us go grab the stones two of us stay here and provide cover fire if there are any surprises,” Flynn suggested.

“Yeh good idea. You guys stay here, me and Nila will go out.” Sky finalised and Nila took a breath.

“I don't know… are you sure you want me with you?” She stuttered nervously.

Sky smiled at her but Orrin was the one to speak.

“Hey, I saw you take that Boarbatusk down your definitely a short-range fighter and you have some real potential.”

Flynn nodded in agreement.

“Yeh and if Muscles here trusts you with his girl you know your good.”

Sky rolled her eyes but didn’t argue as Nila giggled.

“Okay?” The blue-eyed girl asked.

“Okay.” Her new friend answered, her face becoming one of determination.

They moved quickly towards the table keeping an eye out for anything with claws and made it without any sign of danger. Nila looked down at the gemstones, they were all roughly cut as if they’d just been pulled from the ground and there were probably over thirty in total. Yellow topaz glittered like gold, purple amethyst had an almost royal quality, and green jade stones stood proud in their places. Most of them stood opposite to a stone the same colour except a chunk of dark obsidian that stood alone.

“Oh look this one is blue like us.” Nila smiled picking it up to show Sky.

It was as the other girl looked away from the clouds to see the gemstone in Nila’s hand that they heard it. The same growl as before but clearer and heading their way.

Both girls snapped their heads up to see the beast rise from the forest to their left, red eyes locking onto them as if it already knew they were there. Its wings were pitch black, seeming to suck up the sunlight with each movement, they spanned at least twenty feet and looked almost sharp at the edges. Its body was that of a beringal which was what worried Sky more than anything but she tucked the concern to the back of her mind concentrating on the advancing monster.

“That things huge. Sky what do we do?” Nila panicked pocketing the gemstone and gripping her staff.

Sky scanned the area, spotting Orrin and Flynn at the tree line already tracking the target.

“Treeline go!”

They both sprinted towards the boys but the beringal was fast, too fast. Orrin had an arrow notched, waiting even though Flynn was already shooting. He knew they weren’t going to make it in time and so did Sky, she watched him closely as he stared down the advancing beast and when he nodded slightly she saw it.

“Down!”

At Sky's shout both girls hit the ground as the Grimm dove, an explosive arrow to the face making it rear up, missing them by a hairs breadth. Sky flipped onto her back shooting up at the Grimm but it was unfazed, batting away Flynns boomerangs. Nila had got to her feet and the boys were now heading towards them.

“No! Spread out give it multiple targets!” Sky shouted and they did as they were told spreading out amongst the green.

Orrin stood closest to the tree’s firing arrows laced with fire dust when it got too close to one of the others, Sky stood on the table shooting continuously looking desperately for a weak spot. Flynn kept moving and yelling doing his best to distract it whilst Nila stood on the other side of the table playing on her flute once more. It didn’t take long before two eagles responded to her call attacking the Grimm from above.

“Hey guys, I don’t think this thing has a weakness.” Flynn called dodging yet another dive by skidding on the floor.

“Everything has a weakness.” Orrin disagreed though his face wasn’t a positive one.

Sky just watched, it was smart, it figured out what Orrin was doing and made its dives quick avoiding his arrows. Sky and Flynns attacks weren’t having an effect on it at all but the eagles were definitely annoying it, Sky realised a second too late shouting as its red eyes locked on to their resident musician.

“Nila RUN!”

Realising that she’d been targeted Nila began to run but the beast was gaining on her once more. The others ran after it still shooting but it had zeroed in on her and wasn’t giving up, driving her to the edge of the cliff. Orrin and Flynn shouted as, with a great flap of its wings it pushed her over the edge and she disappeared from view.

Sky’s mind went into overdrive, Nila’s aura had been strong but they didn’t know how far the drop was or what her landing strategy was like. The beast landed turning to them and Sky set her mouth in a thin line.

“Oh now your in for it.” 

Flynn stood to her left, Orrin was still running to them having been further away.

“Orrin go!”

He didn’t need to acknowledge the order running straight past them jumping over the edge after his partner. Part of him didn’t like leaving his girlfriend behind with that thing but more of him knew that she was Sky Ren and not only would she be fine but she’d kick ass.

“What do we do?” Flynn asked.

“Fight.”

The beringal roared leaping to the air once more, heading straight for them.

“Okay well, first we need cover, forest?” The brown-haired boy suggested and Sky nodded.

They ran towards the protection of the tree’s but the Grimm was one step ahead, blocking their path and pushing them away with another great beat of its wings. It didn’t stay on the ground long, circling them, pinning them down. Back to back the partners fired continuously, both unwilling to move without a plan but neither about to give up.

“Any progress on the weakness thing?”

“It went for Nila, we were the ones shooting at it but it still went for her. Unless it knew what she was doing, if it deemed her the biggest threat… we have to get it from above.”

“Oh is that all.” 

Sky didn’t miss the sarcasm in her partner's voice but didn’t blame him given the situation. She wracked her brain but grounding it would be impossible just the two of them and who knows what state Nila and Orrin were in and if they would make it back up the cliff. She definitely wasn’t about to give up but the young huntress-in-training was starting to freak out just a little when the beast stopped.

It hovered in the air staring out over the cliff as if something was calling it or someone, two someones to be specific.

“Oh, they always did say we thought the same thoughts.” Sky grinned almost to herself, then she started running.

“Where’s it going? Where are you going?” 

“Stay here.”

“Not a chance.” Flynn grumbled.

They both ran towards the cliff the flying beringal just ahead of them. It started to dive and Sky sped up, Flynn easily keeping pace with the shorter girl.

“Get ready to jump.”

“This is NOT gunna end well!”

The Grimm dove down below the edge of the cliff, Flynn and Sky jumped and for a few seconds the view was almost peaceful, the afternoon sun was low in the horizon, its lights brushing the treetops that seemed to go on forever.

All too soon they landed on their opponents back, neither of them having anything to grab on to they slid down scrambling for any form of purchase. With a stroke of luck Flynn managed to hook one of his boomerangs on a bone plate catching Sky’s hand and leaving them both dangling helplessly at the Grimm’s lower back.

Just below them, Nila looked to Orrin as they both stood on a thick tree branch, thinking their worst memories.

“You didn’t say she would do that?!” Nila exclaimed gesturing to where Sky now had a knife hooked into the same bone plate as Flynn.

The Beringal was thrashing about trying to dislodge them leaving the two students to hold on for dear life unable to move. Orrin shook off his memory, fighting away the feeling of the rocking boat and focusing on the situation at hand, and sighing.

“I had hoped she’d come up with a better plan or at least that Flynn would convince her to try something else.”

“Well, what do we do now?”

Orrin watched the Grimm dip and dive throwing his girlfriend and her partner all over the place.

“Anytime now O!” Sky yelled and Orrin almost cracked a smile.

“Okay, we’ve got to keep it still.”

Back in the air, Flynn was starting to turn a bit green.

“Oh please don’t tell me you get motion sick.”

Flynn just gripped his boomerangs harder trying not to look at the world spinning around them.

“No I just get 'being thrown around like a rag doll in a barrel on the rapids' sick.”

“If you throw up right now…”

“I’ll aim for the Grimm.”

Sky cringed and was vaguely reminded of her mother though she wasn’t sure why. This whole situation sounded like one of Nora’s stories, it was usually at this point that her father would run-in with Uncle Jaune and the three would take down their enemies with extreme prejudice. Her father wasn’t here now though, neither was Uncle Jaune, it was her turn and that meant creating her own stories.

Orrin had found the tallest tree branch that would still take his weight and had loaded an arrow with a rope connected to its tail. The other end of the rope was tied around the tree the slack looped on the branch next to his feet.

“Ready?” 

He called to Nila who stood tying a similar rope to a tree a twenty feet to his left. She nodded in response and Orrin took a breath focusing on where the Grimm still moved erratically, Sky and Flynn trying desperately to climb towards its head. 

After three seconds, or maybe three minutes, he let the arrow fly. It soared in a graceful arc heading for the beasts left arm which Sky hung slightly under, until it made its way easily under the wing and over the arm not touching the Grimm.

“He missed!” Flynn exclaimed.

Sky seemed unfazed though, sending a well-placed kick to Orrin’s arrow that propelled it round the beasts arm twice then back towards its owner. With a ‘very manly’ yelp Orrin ducked as the arrow lodged itself in the tree behind him, he looked back at it grinning.

“He never misses.” Sky remarked almost smugly, Flynn just rolled his eyes.

The archer in question jumped over to the arrow releasing the rope and wrapping it around his arm before facing Nila again.

“Bring it in!” She called, the other end of her rope now tied around her waist, before placing her flute sideways in her mouth.

With a nod Orrin jumped out of the tree heading towards the ground, the rope pulled taut yanking the beast towards the tree line. It roared fighting to get away but Orrin leant back with all his weight resisting the pull.

“Hurry!” He called, strain evident in his voice.

Nila breathed in and held it running down the branch she stood on and leaping to another, she closed in on the beast and it seemed to sense her coming. Its blood-red eyes locked onto her once more as it bellowed and flapped but she didn’t let it deter her. Releasing the breath she leapt towards the monster headfirst, reaching out and grabbing onto its right arm and looping round it twice as Orrin’s arrow had. She let go on an upwards swing lifting into the air long enough for her to pull her flute from her mouth and start playing as she headed towards the ground. Just as she was about to hit the tree line the same two eagles that had answered her call before swept her up carrying her far enough that the rope became tight before placing her in a tree.

With both arms pulled out and down the beringal was stuck hovering just above the treetops, roaring in anguish. 

Flynn and Sky looked at each other and, as the Grimm leant forward, they both got to their feet sprinting up its back. They jumped in sync each digging their weapons into either side of the beast's neck spurring one more almighty roar as they slid round its neck and down its chest, blades buried deep in its flesh the whole way down. They landed together in a crouch, the Grimm before them dissipating with one last flap of its unnatural wings.

Orrin and Nila came running up behind the others who still stood staring at where their opponent used to be.

“That was insane! How in Remnant did you land that kick? Did you see the eagles? And brothers the way you to leapt on to its back, it's like you were fearless!” Nila’s rant resulted in no reaction from the two.

“Are you guys okay?”

As if Orrin's words were a trigger Flynn promptly doubled over throwing up whilst Sky went the other direction falling onto her back.

“Next time I have a stupid idea someone hit me.” Sky groaned.

“Don't worry, I will.” Flynn assured as Nila rubbed his back and tried not to laugh.

Orrin looked down at his girlfriend who seemed satisfied to lay on the floor for the moment. 

“Your mother will enjoy hearing about this.”

Sky scrunched her nose up making Orrin laugh.

“Thats not usually a good thing.”

There was a moment of silence in which Flynn stood up straight again and Orrin looked up at the cliff.

“So are you guys going to scale that to get your relic or…” Orrin smirked only slightly enjoying himself, his aura seemed in constant motion showing the adrenalin left over from the battle.

Flynn groaned face planting the forest floor for the second time that day, making Nila gasp then giggle slightly behind her hands.

Sky didn’t say anything instead pulling something from the belt of her skirt and holding it up for inspection. The light caught the sapphire stone making it sparkle gently, throwing patches of sky blue across the surrounding tree’s.

Three hours and a hearty meal later, the first years all stood in front of the stage where Oscar was announcing the teams.

“Sky Ren, Flynn Kanella, Orrin Wood and Nila Attics.”

The new friends made their way to the stage.

“The four of you collected the Sapphire stones and removed a large obstacle in the way of other teams.” Oscar announced with a twinkle in his eye and a proud smile that made Sky go slightly red.

“I have high hopes for you as team Saffron under the leadership of Sky Ren.”

The letters SFON flashed up on the screen and Sky couldn’t help but stare at them for so long that she jumped when Oscar reached out to shake her hand.

“Your already making us all proud little bird.” He whispered with a wink.

“Team SFON!”

Sky looked out at the students clapping, most of them first years with a few upperclassmen who wanted to check out the new recruits. She spotted team COAL off to the right, Lilac was smiling brightly but quietly whilst Olive and Akala whooped and clapped energetically. Cinnamon looked impressed sending a slow nod to the new team leader which she returned. Behind them stood Jaune and Velvet, the look of pride on their faces making Sky’s heart swell. She glanced over where Sable sat brooding next to her team leader, then continued on to the left where Glynda Goodwitch was clapping politely whilst giving her an oddly thoughtful look, her aura, a delicate shade of light purple, moved around her head in a way that told Sky the deputy had a lot on her mind.

Finally the eldest Ren looked to her team. They were all smiling brightly at her eyes shining with possibilities and potential and it made her more certain than ever that the past was the past and the future was bright. Maybe Sable was going to cause issues, maybe the fact that flying beringals were only seen during Salems reign meant something, maybe being away from her parents was going to be harder than it seemed but at that moment nothing else mattered except that team stood on that stage in that room on the night they would never forget.

Sky Ren 'Leader of Team SFON’, she couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> If you would like to see a certain point in Sky's Beacon years or any of the other legacy kids let me know xxx


End file.
